


Everywhere You Look

by livelifeliving



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Full House AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelifeliving/pseuds/livelifeliving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lincoln passes away, Octavia is left to raise their kids on her own. Raven and Clarke have stepped up to the plate and moved in with their best friend, creating their own kind of family. Sure it’s different, and definitely a little dysfunctional at times, but it works. </p><p>Lexa’s been busy traveling the world and making a name for herself the past 4 years. But now she’s back in DC- and about to move in with her sister-in-law, Octavia. She’s not sure what she’d been expecting when it came to this new living situation, but she’s pretty sure sharing a bathroom with the girl she’d hooked up with the other night wasn’t it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everywhere You Look

**Author's Note:**

> Think Full House, but gayer...And everyone is Uncle Jesse...It works, okay?

Clarke wouldn’t trade her life for the world, really she wouldn’t. She gets to spend her time painting and drawing and creating- doing what she loves as an artist- and not even a starving one, as she constantly reminds her mother. She’s a part of the best family she could ask for. She has the constant support of her two best friends and she gets to be there for them as well. And to top it all off, even though she’s an only child, she lives with three adorable kids who call her Auntie Clarke.

That being said, she’d be lying if she said she never missed some of the freedoms she’d had back when she was just cool artist bachelorette Clarke. She loves those kids to death, but every once in a while she needs a night out. Luckily, that was one of the beauties of the arrangement she had with Octavia and Raven. The others always knew when one of them needed to get away for a while. As long as no one brought anyone home with them, it was totally fine. And tonight, Clarke needed a night off.

Giving herself one last check in the mirror, she gives a quick tug on her dress and then calls out, “I’m heading out now!”

“Have fun tonight,” Octavia offers from the top of the stairs, the toddler of the bunch, Dash, on her hip.

Raven rolls her eyes as she turns the corner. “Please. It’s Griffin. You don’t need to tell her twice.”

Clarke shoots her friend a playful glare. “I’ll be back.” 

“Yeah, tomorrow afternoon, donning hickeys and sunglasses.”

“Next night out goes to Raven,” Clarke calls out to Octavia with a grin. She shifts her gaze back to Raven as she finishes, “She needs to get laid.”

And with that, she’s out the door.

\-- 

Okay, so this place isn’t a crazy night out by any means, but Clarke’s not 21 anymore. The thought of spending all night grinding against sweaty strangers amidst blaring music and flashing lights sounds more like a headache waiting to happen than any kind of release.

This bar is much more her speed these days, which probably makes her officially old. To top that off, she also didn’t really come here to meet people. If she was being honest with herself, one of the major perks of this place was that she usually didn’t end up meeting people. It gave her the illusion of at least getting out of the house, putting herself out there a bit, without any of the messy follow through.

Sure, she’d met a few people, gotten laid every once in a while, but most of the time she just sipped her drink, watching people come and go, sometimes making conversation with the bartender, who was usually a woman named Anya.

No one here asked too many questions. No one wanted more than Clarke felt like giving. She didn’t have to tell anyone about her dad, or Finn, or anything else. She wasn’t looking for anything serious at the moment. And to be quite honest, she’s not sure that she ever would be again. But she’s got her friends and those three little rascals and maybe that’s all she really needs. Maybe she can just be happy with that.

Of course it’s at this moment that Clarke notices a woman taking a seat across the bar from her. And how could she not notice her? There’s something about the way she carries herself that just demands attention, yet this woman honestly looks like she could care less about what’s going on around her. She pulls the braid tying her hair together in front of her shoulder and adjusts her blazer. Maybe she’ll be reconsidering her thoughts on meeting people for the night after all. 

Realizing she’s been staring, Clarke turns her gaze down to the drink in front of her, taking a slow sip from it. She chances another look at the woman, only to find her now smiling, with Anya leaning over the bar to rest a hand on the green-eyed girl’s shoulder.

_Oh._

Well, shit. She’s probably here for Anya.

Clarke’s eyes meet the stranger’s before Clarke quickly looks to the wall beside her, trying to play it off as suddenly very interested in the picture hanging up. It feels as though the woman keeps her gaze on Clarke for a few seconds more, but Clarke is too embarrassed to check. Also she’s pretty sure Anya would obliterate her in a fight if she knew she’d just been checking out her girlfriend. Clarke really doesn’t need any broken bones at the moment.

She finishes off her vodka soda and then returns to her people watching, although not much has changed in the past few minutes. God, she really _is_ old- she’s pretty sure her mom has more fun than this when she goes out. She’s honestly considering just leaving, when another drink is placed in front of her.

Clarke looks up at the bartender with a confused expression. “It’s from her,” Anya says, nodding her head towards the brunette she had noticed earlier.

“Thanks,” Clarke says tentatively, still a bit surprised, her eyebrows furrowed as she looks up at the Anya. Apparently she’d misread the situation. And apparently the hot brunette had noticed her- and may actually be interested.

“I’m not the one you should be thanking,” the bartender replies, the beginnings of a smirk on her face.

Clarke nods in understanding, grabbing her drink before standing up, a smile spreading across her lips as she makes her way over to the brunette. 

“This seat taken?” she asks, nodding towards the seat next to the woman as she stands beside it.

The girl looks caught off guard for a moment, her green eyes a little wider and eyebrows a little higher than they had been just a moment ago, before she shakes her head. “It’s all yours.”

“I’m Clarke.” 

“Lexa,” she offers in response.

Clarke smiles. “Well thanks for the drink, Lexa.”

“The-" 

And Clarke misses the way that Anya clears her throat, the way that Lexa looks up, a uncertainty apparent in her wide eyes that suddenly turns into daggers before Anya gestures back to the blonde. Mostly because at that exact moment, Lexa’s bottom lip has slipped between her teeth, effectively occupying Clarke’s attention.

“You’re welcome, Clarke,” Lexa replies a second later, and Clarke thinks she notices a slight redness in the girl’s cheeks as Clarke’s eyes rise up from their focus on her mouth.

She turns so that she’s squarely facing Lexa. “So what brings a beautiful woman like you to a quiet place like this on a Friday night?" 

“I could ask the same of you,” Lexa replies, her lips lifting at the corners for a moment before she continues. “I just got into town. A lot’s changed since the last time I lived here.” She shrugs her shoulders softly. “I wanted something familiar tonight.”

“I can appreciate that,” Clarke says, nodding softly. She takes a sip of her drink before continuing, “If I buy your next drink, is there a chance _I_ could become something familiar tonight?”

For a moment Lexa’s mouth opens in what is clearly a look of surprise. It only takes a second for her to recover though, and then she’s swallowing hard, pursing her lips together, holding back a smile. “Possibly." 

“Oh, come on,” Clarke answers with a playful eye roll. “I’ll admit it wasn’t my best work, but it wasn’t bad.”

“I’ve heard worse,” Lexa offers, the corners of her lips turned upward.

Clarke narrows her eyes as she looks at the woman before her. “Not quite a compliment, but I’ll take it.” She looks away to find Anya wiping down a spot at the bar nearby- which throws off Clarke for a quick moment as she was certain no one had sat there for at least as long as she’d been there tonight. She’s brought back to her original task, though, as she feels Lexa’s leg brush against her own. “Hey, Anya,” she starts, getting her attention. “Another of whatever Lexa’s having when you get a chance. On me.”

“Got it,” she replies, not even trying to hide the smirk anymore.

“So what’s your excuse for ending up here tonight?” Lexa asks as her scotch is sat down in front of her.

Clarke shrugs. Saying she needed a break from the three kids she lives with and wanted to come people watch was definitely not going to score her any points. Her last pick up line, as cheesy as it was, had seemed to work pretty well. Might as well keep it going. “Felt like looking at hot girls, didn’t feel like suffocating on a dance floor.”

And that wasn’t _not_ the truth. She really hadn’t felt like spending her night on a dance floor. And hot girls were always appreciated. Her eyes rove over Lexa for a moment, moving from her green eyes, to her full lips, her sharp jaw, her neck, down to the point where it becomes covered by the white button-down shirt. Clarke’s tongue slips over her lips as she makes her way back up.

When Clarke’s eyes meet Lexa’s again, the brunette has her bottom lip between her teeth again. “And how’s that going?”

Clarke leans in, her eyes shifting back down to Lexa’s lips. “Pretty damn well,” she mumbles, green meeting blue for just a moment before Lexa’s eyes blink shut and she closes the distance between them.

Maybe Clarke’s just gone too long without kissing someone. Maybe it was the second vodka soda- but whatever it is, it has her convinced that Lexa is the most talented kisser she’s ever encountered. And maybe the scotch on the brunette’s lips or the perfume Clarke finds herself now breathing in is clouding her judgment, but there’s really no denying that the soft nip against her bottom lip, the feeling of Lexa’s tongue slipping into her waiting mouth- everything that she’s doing in this moment, really- should be illegal.

And Clarke has both her hands inside the woman’s blazer, her fingers tracing along where her dress shirt is tucked into her tailored pants while Lexa’s hands seem to have gone in two different directions, one cupping Clarke’s face as the other moves against the spot on her thigh where dress meets skin.

It’s just as Clarke slides her nose against Lexa’s leaning in to deepen the kiss when she hears someone clear their throat loudly.

“Hey, Blondie and Al. Get a room.” Anya’s words, a mix between teasing and warning, are what finally bring Lexa to separate their lips, sitting back on her stool.

“I, uh, I’ve got a room at the hotel across the street,” Lexa mumbles, her voice still breathy, not having quite recovered from the event moments before.

Clarke nods. “Yeah,” she exhales. “I’d like that.”

\--

“When I saw you I thought you were with Anya,” Clarke finds herself mumbling as she faces the 8th wonder of the world that is Lexa’s bare back.

_Shit, this probably counts as pillow talk. Why was she initiating pillow talk?_

But then she hears Lexa’s quiet laugh, sees her shoulders shake softly and she relaxes, moving her hand down along Lexa’s toned arm to rest just above her wrist.

“She’s like a sister to me. She looks out for me.” She pauses for a moment, her finger tracing up and down Clarke’s hand. “Plays wingman, sends drinks to girls she sees me checking out and says they’re from me-”

Now it’s Clarke’s turn to laugh, and Lexa turns over so she’s facing the blonde. “Well you’ve got a really effective wingman, then. She’s obviously got a decent success rate.”

Lexa nods. “Well that particular trick was new, but she’s at one hundred percent with it so far,” she comments.

Clarke chuckles, rolling her eyes playfully. “I’m a catch, okay?"

Lexa’s tongue slips from between her lips, wetting them as she looks into the blue eyes before her. “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

And then Clarke’s mouth is back on Lexa’s, the blonde’s smile making it rather sloppy at first. She feels the brunette’s tongue trace along her bottom lip and with a ragged breath Clarke rolls the both of them over so she’s straddling Lexa leaning down as she takes her tongue into her mouth.

\--

Clarke closes the door slowly, hoping to make her entrance as quiet as possible. She hears the quiet click of it shutting and exhales as she releases the doorknob. She runs a hand through her hair, loosening a tangle or two. 

“Damn, Griffin, you really took my teasing as a challenge, didn’t you?”

Clarke stiffens for a moment, before letting out a deep sigh as she turns around, crossing her arms across her chest. “It’s 7:30 in the morning and I’m not hungover in the slightest.”

Raven arches an eyebrow as she shakes her head. “Nice hickey."

“Raven,” she groans.

“I’m just messing with you, Clarke. You know I don’t judge. Were they hot?"

Clarke rolls her eyes, but ends up indulging Raven anyway. “Yeah, she was.”

Raven’s eyes light up, leaning on the couch eagerly. “So did you get her number? Is this going to be a thing?”

“Well considering she brought me to the hotel she’s staying at and was gone when I woke up, I’m gonna have to say no.”

Now it was Raven’s groan. “Why do you always go for the unavailable ones?”

“It’s not like I knew that when we first started talking. What? You think I open with, on a scale of 1 to 10 how likely is it this won’t work out?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Raven replies.

The blonde rolls her eyes. “Oh, you’re one to talk.”

“Hey, I was with Wick for like 2 months. Exclusive and everything.”

Clarke could tease Raven about that being her argument, but she knew better. She knows where that would lead. She hates talking about Finn at all, but nothing is worse than talking about him with Raven. It was the one unspoken rule of their friendship. Nothing was off limits- except for him.

So instead, Clarke just shakes her head, nudging her friend in the side with her elbow as she passes by. “I’m going to shower and then I’ll help with breakfast.”

“Don’t forget to cover up that hickey,” Raven calls out just as Clarke reaches the stairs to the basement.

The blonde extends her arm, knowing that her friend can still see her through the doorway and gives her the middle finger before descending the stairs.

And so what if the corners of her lips turn upwards and her fingers move to trace over the tender spot on her neck as she thinks about the events of the night before?

\--

“What would we have said if someone had told 19 year old us that we’d all be living under the same roof again 8 years later?”

Without missing a beat, Raven replies, “I would’ve asked which one of us was the third wheel.”

The three of them laugh, Clarke shaking her head as Octavia rolls her eyes.

“I probably would’ve totally believed you. What I wouldn’t have believed was if you told me there’d be an equal number of children also living under said roof.”

Octavia nods, stretching her arms as she agrees. “I’m with you there.”

There’s a moment of silence between them before the youngest of the trio speaks again. “Hey Clarke, I’ve got a big favor to ask of you.”

Clarke raises an eyebrow as she nurses her coffee. “How big, exactly, on a scale of one to move in with me?”

Octavia rolls her eyes. “Hey, you offered to do that. I didn’t ask you to.”

“I’m kidding, O. Now spit it out.”

“Okay, so you remember Lincoln’s sister, right?”

“Um, I guess, kind of.” Clarke wracks her brain for a moment. “Alexandria or something, right?” Octavia nods before she continues. “Why?”

“She spent the last 4 years out of the country doing some environmental law thing, but she just moved back to DC. She’s got a place here, but the renovations she’s having done are going over and now she can’t move in until next month. She was going to stay in a hotel, but I felt like staying 5 weeks in a hotel was ridiculous when we’re here, so I offered to let her stay with us.”

“That totally makes sense. So where’s the favor come in?”

“Well, it seems that the only spare room I have is the extra one in the basement with you. You wouldn’t have to give up your space or anything, but it would require sharing a bathroom with her while she’s here. I’d offer to give her mine so the two of you wouldn’t have to share with a stranger, but I doubt she’d want to be in charge of keeping Kaia in her own room and waking up when Dash throws a fit in the night.”

“And I’d volunteer to give up mine, but there’s the whole stairs thing with my damn leg,” Raven chimes in, gesturing to her brace.

“No, that’s totally fine guys. It’s not a problem. And she’s not a stranger, O. She’s Lincoln’s sister. She’s your family.”

Octavia smiled, bumping her elbow against Clarke’s side. “Thanks Clarke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Come bug me on tumblr and I'll love you forever  
> longlivetheheda.tumblr.com


End file.
